A True Relationship
by Mikuko
Summary: C'mon, I'll ruin it. ^_^;


(Some people fire some shots in the distance and the mobile suits explode and their scraps of metal float around the gundam. The gundam fires another powerful blast at the incoming mobile suits and they explode just the same. Heero looks around in the empty room of space and chuckles to himself)  
Heero: If Milliardo survived...I'll be sure to visit him.  
(Duo appears on Heero's screen with a smile on his face and his arms behind his head)  
Duo: Hey Heero!  
Heero: Find anything yet?  
Duo: Sorta, but I think you might wanna take a look at this...  
Heero: Hmm?  
(Some blue prints to an escape shuttle appear on Heero's screen. Heero examines it for awhile)  
Heero: This looks like something from OZ.  
Duo: Yeah, I know what you mean. You seen Wufei or the others?  
Heero: Not lately. I'm gonna go visit Relena, I'll be back in a little while.  
Duo: Heh. Why go visit her?  
Heero: To see if she knows anything about her missing brother.  
Duo: Figures...well, see ya later then.  
(Duo disappears from Heero's screen. Heero heads toward earth while Duo goes in search of the other gundam piolets. When Heero arrives at Relena's house, she is already in the front waiting for him. She greets him by nodding)  
Relena: Hello Heero.  
Heero: Relena. Tell me everything you know about your brother.  
Relena: Huh? Why would you want to know about my brother?  
Heero: A lot of rumors say hes dead. I want to make it certain wether hes alive or not.  
(A car pulls up in front of Heero and Relena. The door opens and Quatre steps out. He smiles and walks up to them)  
Quatre: Hello Heero. Duo said you needed some help, so I came to see what I could do.  
(Heero nods)  
Heero: We need to find out if Milliardo is alive.  
Quatre: I understand. The war is over...but the people we lost in it, can never be replaced. I'll be happy to help.  
Relena: You might want to check with Lt. Noin.  
Heero: I suppose...Milliardo and her seemed to be close.  
(Heero starts to walk away from Relena and Quatre and turns around to look at them)  
Heero: I'll be back soon, Relena.  
(He gets into the car Quatre had come in, starts it up, then leaves at high speed toward where he might find Lt. Noin)  
Relena: I hope he comes back safe...  
Quatre: Theres nothing to worry about, the war has ended, remember. No one will even dare to try and hurt Heero.  
Relena: ...I guess you're right. But I can't help but worry about him.  
(Quatre smiles at Relena, then looks toward the direction Heero had left. Milliardo is in space, inside a small shuttle. He opens his eyes and stares out of the window)  
Milliardo: I barely survived...I wonder how Lt. Noin is doing...  
(The shuttle he is in starts to shake. He looks out the window to see Wufei's gundam next to him)  
Wufei: So you're alive Milliardo!!  
(Wufei's gundam grabs ahold of the shuttle as Wufei goes through the arm of it and walks out of its hand and into the shuttle)  
Wufei: Everyone thinks you're dead.  
Milliardo: Well I'm not.  
Wufei: I can see that. I'll make sure you are though.  
(He points a gun at Milliardo)  
Milliardo: You gundam piolets never change...  
Wufei: Whats that supposed to mean?  
Milliardo: You destroy everything...don't care who or what gets in your way.  
Wufei: Thats not true for me!  
Milliardo: Why have you come?  
Wufei: It was my mission to make sure you were dead, but then my plans were changed to make sure you came back alive with me to earth.  
Milliardo: Hows my little sister?  
Wufei: Shes okay. She awaits your arrival.  
(Milliardo nods and walks with Wufei back into the gundam)  
Milliardo: I thought you piolets had destroyed your gundams...  
Wufei: There are ways to rebuild.  
Milliardo: I see...  
(They start to head back for earth)  
Milliardo: Why come out all this way?  
Wufei: I had no choice. A mission is a mission, and it must be completed, no matter what the obsticale.  
(Wufei destroys the shuttle that Milliardo was in and flies off)  
Wufei: It will take some time to get back to earth...I've been wandering around space for quite awhile.  
(He munches on a sandwhich and then yawns)  
Milliardo: Why not let me take over? You seem tired.  
Wufei: No thanks. I can make it back to earth without any help.  
Milliardo: Testy..  
Wufei: Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Just relax and before you know it, I'll have you back to Relena in no time.  
(Milliardo chuckles a little and sits down in back of Wufei. Wufei charges off in his Gundam as a high speed toward earth. Meanwhile, Heero has just stopped his car in front of a house in the moutains. He gets out and shuts the door behind himself and walks to the door of the house that is on the hill. Before he gets a chance to knock, some dogs come from around the corner, barking at Heero. He quickly reaches for a gun in his sock when Lt.Noin shouts out at him.)  
Lt.Noin: Stop!  
(Heero turns toward the door and sees Lt.Noin standing there, nicely dressed in her usual uniform. The dogs also stop in their tracks.)  
Lt.Noin: Its okay, hes friend.  
(They both watch as the dogs head back around the house. Heero then walks up to Lt.Noin with a serious look on his face.)  
Lt.Noin: What brings you all the way up here?  
Heero: I need information on Milliardo.  
Lt.Noin: Milliardo?  
(She looks a bit shocked. Heero nods to her.)  
Lt.Noin: Come inside. We can talk about it there.  
(Heero nods again and follows her into her house. They wander into the living room. Lt.Noin sits down with a cup of tea on her new sofa. She looks to Heero.)  
Lt.Noin: I should have known a warrior like you wouldn't sit down.  
(He remains standing on the other side.)  
Heero: We need to find Milliardo for the sake of himself, and his sister.  
Lt.Noin: Heh. Tell me, does Relena miss her brother? Even though they spent so much time away from each other, they must be very close.  
Heero: I've already sent Duo to find the other gundam piolets.  
Lt.Noin: Oh, I see. Are you expecting them to help you find him?  
(Heero nods to her. He then crosses his arms and looks out a window which faces the ocean.)  
Lt.Noin: You are searching for information about Milliardo.. why come to me?  
Heero: You two were close.. I know for sure. Besides Relena, you're the only person I would suspect knows where he would be. Treize is long dead, so no point in going to him for answers.  
Lt.Noin: I agree. Its a shame.. that he died.  
Heero: ...  
(There is a long pause between the two of them. Their silence is broken shortly when the roof explodes. Heero and Lt.Noin look about themselves, trying to figure out what just happened. The dogs from before start barking as loud as they can from the outside to warn them. Lt.Noin jumps up and drops her tea. Heero cracks his knuckles and looks up at the roof.)  
Heero: We've got company.  
(Three people, dressed in black suits with random plates of armor covering them, jump down from the roof where the explosion was. One of them looks in front of them and sees Heero's fist in their face. The man falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up and flips backwards. Heero punches the other two in the gut as the same time and send them flying. The first man takes out some daggers, but before he is able to throw them, Heero grabs his wrists and tosses him upwards and then kicks him when he comes back down. All three men are on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. Heero walks over to one of them and grabs him by his shirt and holds him up in the air. Lt.Noin is still speechless at the time. Then man is cowering in fear.)  
Heero: ...  
Man: I'm.. not gonna tell you.. anything!  
(Heero glares at the man, causing him to freak out even more.)  
Man: Okay okay! We're here for Milli..  
(The man is punched in the face by Heero. He lets him fall to the ground and then looks at them.)  
Heero: Looks like we're not the only ones looking for him. These people want him dead it seems.  
Lt.Noin: What?! C'mon, we've got to tell the others!  
Heero: Yeah.  
(Lt.Noin and Heero run out the door and down to Heero's car. When they both are in, Heero slams on the gas and speeds out of there. Meanwhile, Duo has just arrived at Relena's house with Trowa. Quatre and Relena are waiting in the front as they approach.)  
Duo: Hey! Sup? Long time no see.  
Quatre: Indeed, it has been awhile since we were all together.  
Duo: Well, thats true. But we still need Heero and Wufei.  
Relena: I'm so glad you all could make it. I know you will find my brother soon!  
(Duo winks at Relena)  
Duo: Don't worry, hes as good as found. Especially with Wufei and Heero helping us.  
Relena: Thank you so much.  
(Relena smiles softly at them.)  
Quatre: Well, it is getting dark. We should head inside. Heero knows his way in.  
(Quatre and Relena go into the house, followed by Duo and Trowa. Once in the living room, they all sit down on the couches that surround a glass table. On one side is the t.v.. Duo takes the remote and starts flipping through the channels. Quatre just sits there, smiling.)  
Relena: So.. Hows Hilde, Duo?  
(Duo looks up at Relena)  
Duo: Hilde? Heh. Shes fine. Keeps me on my feet most of the time. Sheesh.. I can hardly get any rest with nagging at me.  
(Relena giggles a little)  
Trowa: Heh. Girl problems, Duo?  
Duo: Eh? Look whos talking.  
Trowa: Huh?  
Duo: What about Cathrine? I thought you two were an item.  
(Trowa has his arms crossed. He looks a little surprised, then glares down at the floor, blushing.)  
Quatre: I guess you both have had your problems..  
Relena: What about you, Quatre? What have you been up to while you all were separated?  
Quatre: I've actually been quite busy.  
Relena: I bet. Well, whatever you've been doing, keep at it.  
(Quatre has a sweatdrop on the side of his head. Outside, Heero and Lt.Noin have just arrived at Relena's house. Heero busts through the door without using the doornob. Lt.Noin looks at Heero with a face like "You couldn't just use the door?". They rush into the living room where the others are. Everyone jumps out of their seats and look toward Heero and Lt.Noin.)  
Relena: You found her!  
Lt.Noin: Hello, Relena.  
(Lt.Noin bows before Relena.)  
Duo: Hey, whats going on?  
Heero: There are more people after your brother. Which means we'll have to find him quickly.  
Relena: What?  
Heero: These people want him dead for a reason I have not discovered yet. I suggest you start looking right away. They will stop at nothing to kill him.  
(Relena gasps.)  
(To be continued...) 


End file.
